Digging for Trouble
by BlueMonkey89
Summary: Kagome has lost her memory about everything that happened to her in the fuedal era. She instead works as a very succsessful author. Her once wonderful life is turning upside down when a stranger tells her that he thinks he found the swords she writes abou
1. Chapter 1

Dear my readers,

Please enjoy the very first chapter of Digging for Trouble.

Love, Bluemonkey89

P.S. This is my Disclaimer! I no owny the Inuyasha characters

* * *

'Sesshomaru stood at the top of a hill, the sun rising behind him lit up his long silver hair giving him the appearance of an angel. All those who's heard his name know that the, taiyoukai of the west was anything but an angel. The all believed him to be a powerful, heartless, blood-thirsty demon with a hatred for humans. But like all living things Sesshomaru had a heart, his was just enclosed in ice, ice that was waiting for a gentle flame to melt it. 

He looked down at the two swords strapped at his waist. The first of the two was called Tensaiga. It was forged from the fang of the former Lord of the Western Lands, his father, and it had the ability to save a hundred souls. The other sword, Tokijin, was a powerful cursed sword made from the fang of an evil demon slain by his younger half-brother.

A blue mist formed at the bottom of the hill where Inuyasha and the group he traveled with were. It swirled around engulfing them quickly and began to make its journey up the hill. Soon even the mighty taiyoukai himself would be engulfed in the swirling fog.'

-Demons of the Past; Volume VI

"As interesting as that is, I don't see a connection." A woman with long blonde hair said

"Come on Cleo, isn't it oblivious? Those swords in the story are the same swords we found in the pyramid. A young man with shoulder length black hair said excitedly. "This proves the existence of demons."

"You know very well that what you're saying can't be true." Cleo replied.

"And why can't it be?"

"This Sesshomaru lived in Japan, did he not?"

"Yeah, so?"

"Bryan, if you haven't noticed we're in Egypt."

"Oh…I forgot about that." Bryan thought for a moment, "But I still think that these are the real thing."

"Why do I even bother?" Cleo muttered, she began to massage her head as she felt a head ache that only Bryan could cause coming. "You do realize that that book of yours is just a story that some woman from Japan decided to randomly write one day."

"It's not just a story." Bryan insisted, "The book has the same information that I've been studying for the past 8 years. It has to be true and I'm going to prove it." Bryan said reaching into his pocket.

"How are you going to do that?"

"I'm calling the author." He found what he was looking for and began to punch in some numbers into the cell phone in his hand

"WHAT! WHY?"

* * *

Kagome Higurashi stood on the balcony of her bedroom looking out at the lush forest surrounding her home. As the wind blew through her long raven locks she sighed in content. The view always calmed her for a reason unknown to her. 

She was 22 and for the past for years she had dedicated her life to writing. She wrote several popular books and was extremely wealthy. Before she started writing, thought, she remembered nothing. She was told the she was in a car accident one day and her memory had been whipped blank. She couldn't remember anything from her past. She did remember her adventures in the feudal era. She doesn't realize that her series of books about demons that lived 500 years in the past were actually locked up memories.

Kagome closed her eyes and listened to the birds singing, the wind blowing through the trees, the phone ringing, the river that ran through the forest, the phone singing some more, the small waterfall the connected to the river, the phone still ringing.

Kagome turned around quickly when she realized why she kept hearing the phone ring. She ran over to her desk quickly tripping over a book randomly sitting on the floor she tumbled face first into the carpet, she had grabbed onto the first thing she could to stop the fall which had been the phone itself. She looked up from the carpet and spotted the phone lying next to her on the floor.

"Hello?" She said into the receiver

"Hi, this is Bryan Smith; could I please speak with Miss Higurashi?" The voice on the other side said.

"This is her. What can I do for you Mr. Smith?" Kagome asked as she sat up and leaned against the wall next to her desk.

"Well, first I would like to say that I love your books. I've read every single one of them." Bryan said

"Riiiight."

"Sorry, that reason I'm calling is to ask you if you would like to come to Egypt."

"Egypt?" Kagome asked startled at the request.

"Yes, allow me to explain." Bryan started, "You see Miss Higurashi I'm an archeologist and on my most recent dig I found two 500 year old Japanese swords. They fit the description of the two swords in your books" He said

"You're joking right?"

I assure that this is no joke. Will you come? You needn't worry about the expenses I will take care of everything."

"Umm." Was all Kagome could say as she began to get the meaning of the words. She thought for a second more. He mind was telling her not to go, but her heart. Her heart was telling the opposite.

"Miss Higurashi? Are you still there?"

"Yes, can you give me a minute to think it over?"

"Sure!" Bryan said happily.

Kagome got to her feet and walked over to the balcony again. She closed her eyes and listened as she allowed the wind to blow through her hair. She could hear it. She could hear the voice that guided her for the past four years. It had helped her many times. It helped her write, to make many important decisions, and now it was telling her to go.

"I'll go." Kagome whispered.

"Pardon me?"

"I'll go to Egypt to see the swords you found"

"Wonderful. Your plane leaves on Monday and your tickets are in the mail. Please pack for two weeks." Bryan said

"Okay."

"Thank you. This means a lot to me."

"No problem. See you next week."

"Yes, good bye."

'Blood. There was so much blood. Bodies are everywhere. They're dead. All of them. Why am I crying? Do I know them? Who are they? Who am I? Th-this fog….it's blue. What's going on? Where am I? Someone help me, please! Who is this embracing me? Silver hair…amber eyes. Who are you? Why do I keep seeing your face? WAIT! Don't go! Don't leave me! I don't want to be alone.'

"You denied me what I wanted and for that you will pay! All of you!" A voice echoed through out the blue mist.

"I didn't do anything!" I hear myself cry out as I crumble to the ground, "Please! Noooo!"

"Kagome!" someone called shaking her body trying to wake her

Kagome sat up; her eyes were wide in fear. She looked over at her younger brother, Souta with tears in her eyes.

"Their all dead! I keep seeing their faces!" she cried, "It's all my fault!"

"It's okay. It was only a nightmare." Souta said trying to calm his sister down a bit. She was like this on some nights. It was almost normal for her.

Kagome slowed her breathing down "Thanks Souta." She said getting out of bed. It was already 7:00 am and her flight to Egypt left at 11:00

"No problem ... are you sure you want to go all the way to Africa? It's not too late to tell that guy no." he said standing as well

"I'm going." She said confidently, "You can't make me not go."

"I know, it's just hat" Souta stopped speaking as he tried to find the right words.

"Don't worry. I'll be fine" Kagome said smiling at her little brother. She was used to such treatment. Ever since her nightmares started her family has insisted on taking care of her. They even moved into her mansion out in the country side so that she would never be alone. Her mother and grandfather were out taking care of some business at the shrine back in the city and so Souta came over since he was on summer vacation from college anyway.

She opened her closet door. Her closet was a huge walk-in with several rooms and thousands of different outfits. To say that she was rich was an understatement. Her books, needless to say, were doing really well on the market. Kagome pulled out a simple, yet pretty white dress.

When she came out of her closet her brother was no where to be seen; he had probably gone downstairs to find something to eat. Kagome hummed to herself as she took a shower and got herself ready for the long flight ahead of her. By the time she was ready it was 15 to 8:00

Kagome grabbed her purse and the two bags she was bringing with her and lugged them stairs.

"Leaving?" Souta asked looking up from his breakfast of pancakes and bacon.

"Yeah" Kagome said as she looked around the kitchen. "I need to be there two hours before the flight leaves." She continued to look around

"What are looking for?"

"My keys."

"Did you check the key rack?"

"Of course I checked the key rack." Kagome said walking to the rack to prove her point, "And my keys are…there…"

Souta rolled his eyes and returned to his breakfast as Kagome grabbed the keys.

"Paul is waiting in the living room for you." Souta said in between a bite.

"Okay, bye." Kagome said as she struggled with her bags. "Oh and by the way my lovely little brother, thanks for helping me this these bags." She stated her voice dripping with sarcasm.

Kagome finally made it to the garage and sure enough her chauffer was waiting for her. "Hey Paul." She said grinning she tossed him the keys, "You can pick the car this time. I'm late so we can't dance, today."

"Of course, Miss Kagome." Paul said with a smile. The normally did this really strange dance that they made up to decide which of the many cars they would drive for the day. "Let's get going then."

10 hours later

Kagome stepped out of the airport and was immediately hit by the hot desert winds. A handsome young man with long black hair walked up to her grinning ear to ear.

"Welcome Miss Higurashi" The man started, "My name is Bryan Smith, we spoke of the shone."

"Yes nice to meet you." She replied with a nod of her head

"First of all I would like to thank you for coming. I know that this was probably a big inconvenience for you"

"Not at all."

Bryan smiled thankfully, "Secondly, I would like to welcome you to Egypt Miss Higurashi."

"Please, call me Kagome."

"Then you may call me Bryan."

"I was going to call you that anyways"

Bryan laughed, "Here let me help you with those bags." She said pulling them from her hands. He led her to a black Porsche.

Kagome's eyes lit up and she ran the rest of the way to the car. "Wow," she gasped, "This is your car?" she cried as she peered through the tinted windows

"What were you expecting?" Bryan laughed once more as he hauled the bags into the trunk. "A dusty old jeep?"

"No." Kagome said proudly

"Camels then?" Bryan walked around to the driver's side of the car and unlocked the doors.

"….maybe." she muttered climbing into the car

"Well, you're in luck. We'll be driving half way to the campsite and from there we will trade in this lovely car for the jeep you wanted and then once we get to the camp we will a couple of camels to the digging site."

Kagome couldn't fight the urge to grin ear to ear. "Camels"

* * *

End of the first chapter of Digging for Trouble. This story was based of a challenge I decided to meet…I just forget who from A Single Spark gave me the challenge since that was several months ago. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay, at long last, here is the second chapter of Digging for Trouble. My AP classes have kept me more then busy this year, so finding time to write has been hard. So I hope you all can forgive me.**

**ENJOY**

Kagome stumbled as she got off the very camel that she had been so looking forward to riding. Her hair was a mess and she continued to stumble around from her dizziness. She stepped forward and fell face first into the hot desert sand.

"Kagome!" Bryan called. He jogged from where he had been standing with his camel to her side. He knelt down beside her, "Are you alright?"

Kagome lifted her head and spat out a mouthful of sand, "That ride was not as smooth as I expected it to be" She paused, "I can't wait to do it again!"

"Bryan!" Bryan stood up and glanced over his shoulder to see Cleo walking up. "Did she not show up? I told you she wouldn't. A spoiled woman like her would never come out here. She was just playing you. That bi-"

"Cleo!" Bryan called out, interrupting Cleo's rant. He stepped to the side to reveal Kagome still on the ground, only sitting kneeling gently, her face hard glaring up at Cleo. "Allow me to introduce you to Miss Kagome Higurashi. Kagome this is Cleo Pine"

Kagome got to her feet and walked up to Cleo. "It's a pleasure to meet you Miss Pine."

Cleo's face gained a slight red tint as she looked at the small Japanese woman in front of her. "Miss Higurashi."

Kagome turned her attention back to Bryan, "So, are you going to show me around the campsite?"

"Sure, if you follow me I'll give you the grand tour." He offered her his arm and began to lead her off towards the khaki tents pitched up. "Oh Cleo!" He glanced over his shoulder at the blonde woman, "Can you take care of the camels and then set up an extra bed in your tent for Kagome?" With those parting words he continued off with Kagome.

Cleo glared at their retreating backs before turning of her heal and grabbing the reins of the camels.

"Can you believe that woman?" she said to the camels angrily, "Just walking in here and acting like she owns the place. She's all over him too!" She let out an angry cry of exasperation as she led the animals into the campsite.

* * *

Kagome looked on at the equipment in amazement. There were so many different tools. She picked up a random brush and began to play with it as Bryan talked about the things he found the past couple years.

"But even those bones were nothing compared to these swords of yours. I mean, I know it sounds crazy and no one believes me, but I swear to you that they are the same one in your stories. They fit the description and the age and all that stuff. It's amazing really."

"Where are they?" Kagome asked suddenly "Did you dig them up already?"

"No not yet?"

"Why not? Didn't you find them weeks ago?"

"I insisted that we do no more digging or try to remove the swords until you took a look at them. The boss is heck of mad at me, but you have to see everything. The cave is amazing."

"Cave? I thought you dug them up. You said nothing about a cave."

"Well, we were digging when we found this cave. This place was old, but someone had been there before. There were inscriptions on the walls and in the very back…well you have to see it to believe it."

"When are we going?"

"Tomorrow. It's much to late to head down there today. The site isn't far, but the cave goes in pretty deep. Plus, you must be exhausted. How about I take you to the dinning tent to get something to eat and then you can head to bed. You are going to all a lot of strength tomorrow. New comers tend to have a bit of difficulty handling the desert heat while on a dig. They start seeing things." The two headed out the equipment tent. The sun had long since set and the burning heat had been replaced by a chilly breeze. They headed into the large tent about 20 yards away. Inside there were lines of foldable benches and tables. The food was lined up on the back table. There were bagels, a couple different vegetables and fruits. The main course of the night seemed to be some type of chowder. There was a total of six other people spaced out around the tent eating, many were typing away at something on their laptop. There was one man sitting in the far back corner. He was engulfed in some book, trying to eat at the same time he kept on missing the bowl of soup. Most of the soup was sitting on the table and no longer in the bowl. The man had messy brown hair and his hazel eyes were hidden behind a pair of thick round glasses. "That's Sodi, or Pigeon, he's from a small city somewhere here in Egypt."

"Why do you call him Pigeon?" Kagome asked as she took a paper plate from the table and began to look at the food lined up.

"Remember when I said that new diggers see things while they're out there? He's a really good example of that. He's been here for about two weeks now. He was working for me when I found the swords. He got separated from the rest of the team while we were in the cave. We found him ½ hour later. He was curled up in a ball in a corner. He was raving about seeing a spirit or ghost or something."

Kagome stopped and looked at Bryan amazed, "He saw a ghost?"

"The heat was just getting to him. There was nothing there. Ever since then people have laughed at him calling him Pigeon"

Kagome glanced back at the man only to find him staring at her. His eyes were hard and glaring. She quickly turned her attention back to the large pot chowder in front of her. "So…umm…what kind of chowder is this?"

"I've found it's better not to ask." Bryan said seriously as he scooped some of the soup into his bowl and headed to sit down.

Kagome peered into the bowl doubtfully before pouring herself some of the soup. On her way to the table where Bryan had seated himself she risked another glance over at the man called Sodi, he was no where to be seen. She took her seat across from Bryan and the two began to eat and talk about different topics ranging from where they were from and family, all her former thoughts on Sodi gone from her mind

"Bryan! There you are! I've been looking all over for you." A tall pale woman with obviously dyed blonde hair with black spread into it walked over to them. She sat down next to him throwing her arms around him without even glancing at Kagome. "There are rumors going around that you've spent all day with some strange woman. I told them that that couldn't possibly be true since you have me, but they insisted. I told them that my man would never cheat on me"

Kagome looked on quietly, not noticing Bryan's annoyed expression, she was more focused how close the woman was to him. She was practically in his lap.

"Cassandra, can you get off me." Bryan said pushing her away, "This is Kagome Higurashi, she's flown in from Japan to help me with some research.

Cassandra looked at Kagome blankly for a second before smiling warmly at her, "It's nice to meet you." She then turned her attention back to the man she still had her arms around "Bryan, dear, would you mind getting me a bottle of water so I ca get going. I have things to do tonight." Cassandra asked in a gentle voice

"Sure." Bryan untangled himself from her arms and headed to the back table for the water.

As soon as he was gone the smile on Cassandra's face vanished and was replaced with a scowl. If Kagome thought that the look Cleo gave her was bad, it was nothing compared to the look she was getting from this Cassandra woman. If looks could kill she would have died twice already.

"Look, I don't know who you are, but I'm going to make it very clear for you. Bryan is my man, so you better back off. If I hear anything about your relationship with him being anything more then professional or if you're spending too much time with him I will personally make your life a living hell. Watch yourself." Cassandra whispered viciously

"Here you go." Bryan said returning with the bottle of water. He handed it to Cassandra as she got to her feet.

"Thanks love, I'll see you later. It was nice to meet you Miss Higurashi." She said in that fake nice voice again.

"I'm sorry about that." Bryan started after Cassandra left he tent

"It's no problem." Kagome said waving her hand, "That's a real nice girl you have there." She mumbled

"BRYAN!!" Cleo ran into the tent. Her hair was falling out it's pony-tail. It was obvious she had run over there. "Our RV's been broken into."

**THANK YOU**

**I know it's short, but it's all I can get done at the moment without it sitting on my computer for a month. I will focus of this fic for now, so I can update more, the chapters will be relativily short, depnding on the amount of homeowrk I get.**

**Okay, just because I feel the need to tell people about this, I got my first kiss yesterday. I know it's sad since I'm already 17, but I'm just so happy **

**Review!!**


End file.
